The Great Journey
by NightJewel
Summary: A lonely kid gets thrown into a massive journey when he find two injured legends shortly after his parents' deaths. A moonlustshipping (OC/Nighjewel, Lunala/Lunala[moon], Pheromosa/Pheroache[lust])
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Pokemon, nor do I dream of such. Besides, why the hell would I want slaves? Keh, not my style. Either way, Pokemon is owned by Nintendo/Game Freak, and my name is neither.

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _Why me? What did I do to deserve this?_ I thought, looking down at the penchant in my hands, a yinyang symbol my parents had given me my 10th birthday, ten days ago. _Why did they have to get killed? Why me?_ Realizing there was no point in sulking over my parents, who had gotten killed earlier because of a rocket raid (those idiots never left us alone), I started to move towards the town that was nearby, known to myself only as Pridetown, for the fact that the only time I went there, some prideful knucklehead called Gary was heading out on a journey, whooping worse'n a whippoorwill flock during mating season. On the way, I caught a flash of white behind some bushes, and heard a pair of thuds and some crunching, as well as some yowling. Deciding to look at what happened, I saw what looked like a bat of about a three-foot height, as well as a white (and somewhat charming) roach measuring around five feet, nearly a foot less than myself. My mind clicked into overdrive, however, as one of them coughed up blood, covering them both in red. Not knowing what else to do, I quickly grabbed them and ran, hoping to reach the town in time to save them.

Upon arrival, I fortunately crashed out the brush by the lab, and busted down the door in a frenzy to get to the chambers that was told were able to heal lethal injuries. After I got both creatures hooked up and the machines activated by some miracle, the professor and some officers rushed in, in time to see me collapse onto the ground. Guess I made a mess of everything…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - If you want me to do any stories/lemons, PM me about details. stories between an O/C and a legendary would be my style, and would likely take priority. Any way you look at things, any details you MUST have in the story, include in the message. No rape, illegitimate (example: male snorlax and O/C, size and gender play a role in whether I do a story or not) shippings, vore (not a big fan, not able to do vore as a result) or multishipping (please limit shipping requests to three beings, be reasonable!). However, pokemorphs are fine, as are pokemon that are shrunk to a reasonable size during the lemon portion. And please, no violent stories! I get enough blood and gore from my family and will only say this once per story, so NO OVER-VIOLENT REQUESTS! Either way, disclaimer - I do not own pokemon, nor do I want to. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo/Game Freak, of which I myself am neither. Besides, I am not one to own slaves.

* * *

The Proposition

 **When someone helps you, it would be a good idea to hear them out, but when you are a powerful being, are you really going to take that chance?**

 _Ugh, what happened? Feel like I ran a marathon! Urk, I can hear someone, but who?_ At that thought, I bolted upright, to fall back down, both actions taking a huge bite to what little strength I had. "Hey, you don't want to move the way you beat yourself up earlier!" a voice, Oak presumably, hastily shot out, "Nurse Joy will be along shortly to see to you!" I was a little worried about how the two I brought here were doing, but the professor dismissed the notion, saying they were just fine and would recover fully in a few hours, that I was the current worry, having been out for three days already. he did, however, try to get me to say where I found them, calling them a Lunala and a Pheromosa. I kept trying to tell him I had no idea in the world, but to no avail. When I finally got fed up with it, I was in his face, shouting, "If YOU were running from your PARENTS' DEATHS, and were trying NOT to get killed, would YOU want to take time and go looking for pokemon, instead of GETTING YOUR BEHIND OUT OF THERE?!" I was immediately ashamed however, as my parents were always trying to steer me away from such actions, even though he did provoke me. When he finally spoke again, he surprised me, "Well then, why don't you take those two with you when the three of you are done recovering?" I sweat-dropped, having always been a little spooked around pokemon. "Of course, I will be having someone help you out for a little bit, as I know you get a little anxious around pokemon." At that point, one of the officers jetted in with taser in hand, followed by the two pokemon from earlier. "... I might as well, though I have no idea what I am getting myself into." After Oak explained the situation and caught the two pokemon (I felt sorry for them, he was not fast at all, and was clumsy to boot, tripping over more equipment than I could see), He handed me the pokeballs, and went to make a call to whoever he was having help me out

* * *

After a few hours, and Nurse Joy carefully looking me over, my "helper" arrived in the form of the town "punching bag," Ash Ketchum, with his pikachu Inazuma (Japanese form of "Lightning girl," for those wondering, might get those two a good shipping too) on his shoulder. "Hey Professor! So where's Nightjewel?" I raised my hand, though being barely out of his line of sight. "Oh, sorry, kinda like keeping my eye off all of Nurse Joy's patients, she can get pretty riled up about that!" he chuckled, mareepish grin plastered on his face. "Well, you seem to be just fine, you just got a little too winded from some sort of extreme running, you should take it easy for a few days just in case."

 _So will Nightjewel get the two beings, now identified as a Lunala and a Pheromosa, to listen? Or will this, like his life with his parents, meet the end as quickly as it had started? You will need to read on to know...heeheeheeheehee..._


	3. Chapter 3

_The time has come for our friend to start his journey. With Ash and Inazuma traveling with him, things look a little less bleak, until a slight turns everything haywire for everyone, as members of two teams step out to play catch-the-trainer._

I do not own pokemon, nor do I want to. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo/Game Freak, of which I myself am neither. Besides, I don't like slavery, get that inta ya heads

* * *

Route 1 passes by slowly, with me quietly walking along in a mostly one-sided conversation with Ash. Kid knows a lot, and some things actually surprised me, like the fact that of all the legendary pokemon, only Mewtwo could mega evolve two different ways, or the fact that Arceus was actually a twin sister to Mew (not gonna ask him where he heard that one), or my favorite, that a Feebas could evolve into Milotic with a little affection (...is that possible?...). All of a sudden, Lunala's pokeball started shaking. I heard someone saying, "Be careful, human. Spearow make their nests ahead. Do not disturb them, especially this time of year!" When I looked at Ash, I had to grab him to keep him from blasting off towards the nests, as he likely heard what the voice said, judging by the elated look in his eyes. "Ash you dolt, that person said 'especially this time of year' don't go being a headstrong idiot!" I quietly chastised, as I could hear wings flapping a little farther ahead, "What does altered behavior mean within an ENTIRE SPECIES?" At that his smile faltered, or so I thought, for as I looked around at the voice from earlier having a good swearing fit, I saw something that made my heart DROP. A magikarp feebly trying to hop away from Team Rocket grunts and a woman in clothes, with a shine enveloping her, probably from invisible armor. The sight reminded me of my parents, and I started seeing red. "Hey, listen to your own words, she's wearing ClearKachinev, you are NOT going to bust through tha-" he tried to stammer out, as I rushed into the fray, seeing nothing but red.

* * *

After I calmed down, there were seven beings nearby still alive - The woman, who was a bloody mess; Ash and Inazuma, who both looked like they seen a ghost; an Officer Jenny, who was pale as a sheet, the magikarp, who was suspended in a mid-air water bubble, and Lunala and Pheromosa, who both looked about ready to keel over from shock, metaphorical hands over their hearts. "As sure as my title is Pokemon Hunter J, you WILL pay for this!" the woman weakly threatened, while teleporting off by using a machine she had on her. Once she left, I had an easy time calming down, and falling into Pheromosa's arms in sweet, blissful unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own pokemon, nor do I want to. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo/Game Freak, of which I myself am neither. Besides, Pokemon are supposed to be friends and partners, not objects that can be owned.

A/N If you are wondering about the bloody beating left out in the last chapter, heh, well now you'll find out exactly why. Also, the "Mystery Plate" referred to is the ? Plate, an item owners of Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum were supposed to obtain if they could capture Hall of Origin Arceus (Which was never released) without a masterball, which could turn Arceus to ? type, referred to as "Mystery" type in this story.

* * *

The Shadow of Arceus

When I woke up, I could see a clear sky, and a pokemon center nearby. I sat up just in the nick of time to get an earful from Inazuma, whom I could somehow understand, "What the HELL WAS THAT?! You went dark, and vicious, and, and, and-" "Shadowed," Lunala remarked with the same monotone voice as earlier, after getting over her shock. "Shadowed?" I asked. "Indeed. There is a type of pokemon that is known simply as a 'Shadow Pokemon,' resulting from an unholy experiment by Team Cipher of the Orre region. Such pokemon become cold, ruthless killers knowing only rage and death. To this day there is only one known way of turning pokemon 'shadow' or back, yet you did both without any apparent flinching." Once that info sank in, I asked a question I was sure everybody wanted to know the answer to- "And that means they have to be killed?" "No. there is a way to remove the darkness from such pokemon, though it looks like you used a held item to achieve the form, looking as if a Plate of Lady Arceus' - the Mystery Plate." At that moment, the sky erupted in lightning, and as we were covered in a massive shadow that boomed with rage, I had only one thought - "Flippin 'eck, we are DEFINITELY toast..."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own pokemon, nor do I want to. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo/Game Freak, of which I myself am neither. Why are some trainers slave drivers though? I myself would like to kick their m************ a**** like Donkey F****** Kong

Why did Nightjewel say what he did? Who came out of the sky? Well, I am not saying... here, at least. KeeheeHEEEEEEEEE

* * *

The Alpha Among Legends

I had only one thought - "Flippin 'eck, we are DEFINITELY toast..." Even Lunala and Pheromosa looked up, and instantly paled. "HAD to say that name, didn't you, Luny?" "Not now, Pheros, she seems to be on another level of rage again, don't piss her off anymore than she obviously is." "Will you two settle down before the earful a few seconds from now becomes an ear massacre?" I barely get out before getting an angry look from the Lady of the Halls herself - Lady Arceus, the Original One. "Human, why do you have the Mystery Plate?! That was sealed away so that my mortal enemy could never aquire it, and yet you possess it - why?" she bellowed at first, slightly calming down at everyone's shivering, her tone getting a slight edge of - wait, was that childlike curiosity?! Without warning, my aura flared, catching everyone - including Lady Arceus - off guard, if only for a couple seconds, in the Alpha's case. When my aura died down, it tooks a few seconds for someone to break the silence, that someone being Lunala - "That aura - half of it's definatly Lady Arceus', but where did the other half come from?" After a minute's hesitation (by stopwatch, you'd probably be uneasily close to a full minute), Lady Arceus spoke, albeit seemingly more to herself than any body - "That is impossible, that is actually worse than impossible, beyond the most extreme outer limits of impossible, how could he have survived? How could he have survived, I thought he was caught in that blast!" By the time that she was finished stammering, I had made my way over to Lunala and Pheromosa, and we were quietly shivering together, fearing the worst. "Young one, what is your name, if I may ask?" Arceus questioned, the inquiry nearly passing over my head with how carefully, yet mousily it was made. "Nightjewel" came the timid reply, when I had caught on. At that, a longer, deeper silence erupted forth (not literally of course, that would not be possible). After a couple minutes of excruciating silence, I asked what the significance of it all was. Calmed down near completely, I was rubbing the backs of the two nearby legends, who were collapsed into my chest in a weird, exhausted growlithe-pile, in an attempt to calm them down some. "It deals with events far into the past young one, so far back, that by even human standards, I had yet only two score years to my life. The last time myself and my enemy were ever on good terms..."

Me: What happened so long ago that would have a being revered as all-powerful - not to mention fearless - as Arceus, reduced to a shivering bunch of fur? (Pardon the expression, mom, but it WOULD be true)

Arcy(Arceus):...Idiot...

Nals: Hey, cut him some slack, will ya? He's not exactly bright, Bulbhead!

Mosapher: Not again!

Me: Ok, in interest of NOT getting my a** handed to me on a silver f****** platter, I am getting out of this catfight between Arcy and Nals before it EVEN starts!

Mosapher: Yeah, a break sounds nice, let's get the f****** heck outta here!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own pokemon, nor do I want to. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo/Game Freak, of which I myself am neither. I do not endorse slavery, I abolish it, by teaching the benefits of having a partnership over having a master/slave relationship

Okay, this chapter will be going in the past approximately 1000 Galactic years (go ahead and look up the term - this story is not going anywhere), will be solely from Arceus' point of view, and will be delving into the mysterious past, of Nightjewel. HehhehhehHEEHEEHEE!

* * *

The Cataclysmic Blast

By human standards, I was only ten. About the same age as yourself, Nightjewel. I had just had a child at that point, whose father was a good being, until this point. Because I was not human, He figured I was older than I actually was. Upon figuring out my true age, he decided to try and destroy the universe, along with his shame. Unfortunately for the plan he had, which was to destroy the universe's Core with every bit of energy he had, causing a black hole to wipe everything out, a single egg got in the way. That egg, which was laid moments prior, which my sister Mew said would be "The jewel shining unerringly in even the blackest night," was you, Nightjewel. You, as an egg, got in the way of the blast, spelling your father's doom, and yours as well, I had thought. It seems, however, that you survived the blast somehow, and put yourself in an extremely deep stasis. If I knew where you were staying until now, I could go and see what I could find out about what happened when your stasis ended. What's that supposed to mean?


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own pokemon, nor do I want to. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo/Game Freak, of which I myself am neither.

Time to continue the adventure, with a little more dialogue beforehand. And a bit of training, inspired by quite a few fanfiction authors' ash-based fics with harsh training. Not to mention, Nightjewel gets a new companion and a shock, hehhehheh.

* * *

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arceus finishes, shocked that I had muttered that she'd best not even remotely THINK of trying it. "Did not know you heard me, but either way, the place is probably crawling with Rockets, after they shot my caretakers, not to mention they almost got my former caretakers' boss, some guy by the name of PC Bill." (Yes, that's the same Bill Ash meets in the lighthouse/you meet on route 25 in Kanto [Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Firered, Leafgreen versions]) "Are you sure that the area is COMPLETELY clear?" we hear of a little ways, causing us all to jump. "Well, make sure you retrieve any journals and other informational documents from the location, have them brought to Viridian ASAP," Officer Jenny said to her radio, making us all wonder if she was actually paying attention the whole time. "What?" she asked, obviously oblivious to us staring at her until now, "Nightjewel's house just got nicked by the area officers, I just wanted to make sure we wouldn't miss any info." I couldn't help but fall over anime-style, legs flying up upon impact, the whole nine-yard spiel. " _We were just talking about getting some timeline documents from that house while you were chatting"_ Pheromosa said. All of a sudden, I jumped up, feeling my pants get wet on the sides for some unknown reason, starting to swear up and down about having just cleaned them a few hours before (true, every morning, having only two pairs makes such actions necessary, and the other pair was just thrown in a washer Joy had let me use, having the opportunity). When I calmed down, Arceus, Inazuma, and the humans nearby who were gawking at Arceus\Joy, Ash, and Jenny, were looking at me with pale faces, while Lunala and Pheromosa were looking away with blushes " _Wait, blushes? That would mean this liquid could be..._ " I trailed off, face getting pale when I realised, the liquid wasn't urine, but some entirely different! **_THUD!_** Another anime fall, this time with a blackout.

Me:...Scared yet?

Arceus:...I am...

Nals:...What's going on _this_ time? This scares me worse than a pissed off Arceus...

Mosapher:...uh oh...

Me:...Hehhehheh...Showtime...


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own pokemon, nor do I want to. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo/Game Freak.

Heh. Time for the glove removal. Heh.

* * *

When I came to (again) I was in a room of the pokemon center. The first thing I heard was the rustling of papers, and Arceus quietly berating Lunala And Pheromosa. "Hey, Nala, Mozapher, what dime izzit?" I slurred out, still a little out of it. At that point, the only three I didn't see at the bedside were Officer Jenny (Who was apparently scribbling away on some papers), Ash (who kept a respectful distance away, but checked his pokedex), and Inazuma, who preferred to give acknowledgement of my waking from over on one of the machines, which Ash grabbed her off of (guess he thought her being on that thing was similar to her chewing power cords, hard as he swung his arms when he grabbed her). " Just past noon" Ash remarked, having gotten Inazuma away from the machines, before Lunala asked, "Wait, Nala? Mozapher?" "Perhaps that was _Mosa_ pher, with an _S_ , seeing as the words were slurred a bit, meaning you and your sister, I'd guess," Arceus laughed. "Breddy mud, bud did ga bode reedee do dad on agidend, or wad dad ver anuddu reedun?" I put out, still a little sluggish. "I admit, I kind of _was_ getting a little crazy with my thinking-" the now contently Mosapher reminisced before getting cut off by Arceus screaming, " **A** LITTLE? **I COULDN'T TELL IF YOU WERE INSANE OR _-_** " " _ **ENOUGH!**_ " I bellowed, many times louder, for starting to get a headache from her yelling as loud as she was, and doing so telepathically, too. The only good thing, I was awake enough to jump up and slap her on her god-sized face in retaliation of the yelling (despite just barely being able to slur words out seconds prior). Though, doing so drew a gasp from Nala, who seemed to like the name Nala, because of who I had just struck. Not to mention, Officer finished her scribbling just in time to see that, and me fall to a knee from exhaustion, and said, "Not exactly a good move, NJ..." "Ugh, now I know how the creation trio feels. that definitely puts the 'knock' in 'knockout,' I must say" Arceus finally cringed out, after I had fully sat down and silence had reigned for a good two, three minutes. Mosapher got brave and pecked my lips before retreating, and Nala moved towards the window, not to mention Jenny backed off to a distant corner, and Joy retreated back out of the room, despite having just entered. "But either way, I did deserve that." she finished, causing Mosapher to inch back, and Nala too, before both climbed back onto my lap and nuzzled me. At that point, Jenny continued the papers she was scribbling on, with the writing face up - a Class 5 and a Class 6 Permit, for Mosapher and Nala, respectively. I looked at her questioningly, not knowing what they were for, and she just gave a sly smile. as soon as she finished her scribbling, she put the two permits down, and I got attacked with a shower of pecks from Mosapher.

Heh. Just getting started. Lemon next chapter. _Beware. Beware the shadows of the Sun._


	9. Chapter 9 - Lemon

Sorry for the wait, college got heavy for a bit. I plan on doing a FireChoiceShipping after finishing this story (Ash x Moltres), but if you want me to do a request, send me a PM after checking the request guidelines in Chapter 2. On to the story, onwards to the stars!

Pokemon belongs to Nintendo/Game Freak. Not me.

This Chapter is mostly lemon. You have been warned.

* * *

Officer Jenny saw the storm of pecks, and she immediately herded Arceus, Ash, Inazuma, and Joy out of the room, before leaving herself, with a sly chuckle and a gesturing look towards the three of us. By the time I caught on, I was beset upon by Mosapher, who immediately jumped head first into my lap, knocking me down onto the (previously) neat bed. Nala sighed, before getting on the bed, deciding to peel Mosapher off of me and give her a whack behind the head (fortunately, she got Mosapher a good distance away, that blow would of knocked me out again). "OW! Heck was that for?!" came a whine from Mosapher "for starting so rough! He DOES still need some time to recover, you know!" came the heated reply from Nala, before she calmly floated over to me and hugged me gently, softly taking my length in at the same time. Not like it really matters, but she was cozy! I could tell she did not need to go very fast, as wet as she was, a torrential soak bursting forth, cooling yet pleasurable on my skin. And, true to her unspoken words, she went slow, not once speeding up. Even so, I only took three minutes to blow, her cozy yet silky smooth walls massaging me, her cute moans filling the air, and her chest bouncing slightly with every movement, she was cute, and she felt way too good, I could barely warn her before shooting my seed deep within her, as she had pushed me as far as she gently could upon hearing my warning shout, pushing me just past her cervix into the equally pleasing waters of her womb. The way it felt, I couldn't tell if she was a natural, or if she was trying, it felt to good for me to care where I was, even. When the afterglow passed, she got up, and Mosapher gently took her place, hugging me around my shoulders as she came down, enveloping me within her own tunnel, which was just as cozy, yet even wetter, and somewhat shorter. Not to mention, hers had a group of small ridges on the bottom, making things that much better. Of course, at that point I had well regained my energy, as relaxed as Nala's walls made me, and as a little... punishment, I flipped her over, starting at a fast pace, before slowing down, letting her catch her own breath from the pounding. "Try being a little more considerate of other people's needs, Mosapher. You're lucky I was able to heal a lot quicker thanks to Nala, otherwise you'd be waiting a while" came my chastising towards her ear, making her gulp in fear. With her shorter, bumpier love tunnel, it did not take long before I felt that signature clench, and asked whether I should pull out, Mosapher replying only by dropping her chest onto the bed, which was really a mess now, despite only Nala's and Mosapher's liquids having hit so far, Nala having taken every drop from her turn and nestling the whole load within her. Taking the hint, at the last thrust I buried myself as far in as I could, every inch disappearing inside, with even my balls disappearing inside her. However, unlike with Nala, my seed didn't seem to slow down. I watched with a cringe as Mosapher's stomach grew bigger, bigger, until Nala pulled me off, with no seed escaping, miraculously. When I finally caught my breath, the two were talking over in one corner of the room about what happened. Mosapher said that Nala didn't take every inch, so that might have been what happened, the last bit causing the huge load, much to Nala's paling. Nala floated over, using psychic, likely to see if there might be truth to that statement, and cringed, saying, "Infimate"

Arceus: Infimate?

Me: You don't remember? What a shame.

Arceus: Grrrrrrr.

Me: Before Arcy goes attacking me, let me know what you thought! B- oh crud! Bye!


End file.
